


The Unexpected

by amissie_valvert



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anniversaries, Babies, F/M, Female Enjolras, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I suck at tags, Implied Relationships, Joly - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, fem!Enjolras, patron Minette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amissie_valvert/pseuds/amissie_valvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Joly were supposed to celebrate there anniversary when something terrible happens! Female Enjolras. Including other characters and relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess Meric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jess+Meric), [buffythefluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffythefluffy/gifts).



> To Jess Meric and Buffythefluffy, I intertwined both of your prompts to create this story. I hope you enjoy it :) Please rate and review I would really like to read your feedback!!

For the past six months Joly and Enjolras have been going steady, for months before that it was obvious they had a thing for one another. For there six month anniversary Joly planned the best vacation ever. For three days they would lounge at a beachside hotel in sunny Southern California. So it was a surprise when Enjolras received a message from Joly saying he couldn't go and that she should go and enjoy the trip herself.

She had no idea what had happened. For weeks they had been excited over the trip and now Joly was just going to cancel. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to go without him. Finally she decided to go see him and talk to him.

***

By the time she made it to his house it was 8 the sun had nearly completely set. She noted the absence of lights in the front windows but his car was in the driveway so she was positive he was home. She knocked at the door but there was no reply, she rang the bell but still no one arrived to answer the door. Finally she withdrew her spare keys he gave her for emergencies and went in.

The entire house was a mess. Bookcases were face down, papers spewed everywhere, it looked like something you would see in a movie or read in a book. Enjolras was in short terrified, she called for Joly but again no reply. Enjolras searched the whole house but no one was there. She started to freak out and the only thing she thought to do was go to the cafe. It was the only other place Joly would be, except the hospital but he wasn't on the call sheet she had checked.

*** 

She made it to the Cafe by 8:45, she ran inside and went immediately upstairs. The only occupant upstairs was Marius, who was frightened seeing her walk in, in such a lost manner.

"What's wrong?", asked Marius almost immediately.

Enjolras couldn't respond she broke down and a tear escaped rolling down her cheek.

***

Marius knew something terrible had happened, Enjolras never cried. She was to strong, to independent. He got up and walked over to her shocked when she threw her arms around him and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Joly…", was all she could get out.

A righteous anger overwhelmed Marius. _What did he do?_   Enjolras saw the rage and fixed her mistake, "Something has happened to him, I don't know where he is, he won't return my calls, his house has been ransacked". She started crying all over again.

Before she knew what was happening Marius was on his phone speaking to someone,

"Monsieur Valjean… yes its Marius… May I speak with Javert?… its an emergency… Monsieur Javert I need your help it is an emergency… I'll be there in five minutes". Marius hung up the phone and dragged Enjolras by the hand to his car outside.

Her tired eyes closed from the stress within two minutes of driving in the car.

***

Enjolras only opened her eyes when Marius shook her awake. "We're here".

"Where?"

"My fiancés, father's house. His husband is a police Inspector, he said he would help us".

Suddenly the memories of the past hour and a half came crashing back to her. She nearly began sobbing again. Before she could think she was being pulled out of the car, without her realizing it Marius had circled the car and opened her door. Her mind was skipping moments she realized as she came back to herself sitting in front of a fireplace with tea in her hand. An unknown man was sitting across from her staring with such an intensity it frightened her. Suddenly the strangers eyes softened and he spoke,

"My name is Inspector Javert"

"My name is Enjolras"

Javert smiled at her, "May you tell me what happened?", he suddenly looked sad.

"We were - as in Joly and I were packing to leave to America for a vacation during our anniversary", she stopped saddened by the thought, "When- when I received a letter from him telling me he couldn't go with me and that I should go enjoy it myself."

Javert was deep in thought. "Do you know anything else?"

"I called him and he didn't answer, so I went to his house and I had a spare key so I entered and the place was a complete mess". She started crying and a person she hadn't realized was there until now wrapped a hand around her shoulders. She leaned into the man not caring who it was and he tightened his grasp on her.  

"Javert", the man began, "we need to find him. Do you have any idea who would do this? Any recent missing persons?"

Javert shook his head, "From the sounds of it, it was probably a organized crime group. It was deliberate and they chose him for a reason."

Javert looked towards her and addressed her, "Tell me about him if you could?"

"He's tall-"

"No his personality, work, social life"

"Oh, he is a very sweet man, a bit of a hypochondriac", she laughed, he was always fussing about germs and Tuberculosis. "He is a doctor which I think is a bit weird given this issue. He comes from old money. We have been in a relationship for six months but I have known him for years. We meet through our group of friends that hang out at the Musain. We are not alway together but he never brought up any other social life from us and his peers in his office."

Javert nodded, thinking it was probably ransom given the knowledge that Joly came from money. After a few minutes more of a light interrogation Javert and Jean, she discovered was his name, invited her to stay with Cosette for the night. She accepted and went upstairs. She knocked on Cosette's door and Marius answered, they immediately brought her in and got her snuggled in cozy pajamas and blankets.

"How are you holding up?", asked Cosette sweetly

"I'm- I'm doing better, talking about it with your fathers helped a lot, they are very sweet men."

Cosette chuckled, "Javert did seem worried after he got off the phone with Marius, which is a little unusual"

"Why don't you two girls get some rest it has been a long day", Marius said he kissed Cosette on the cheek and left the room.

***

In the middle of the night she still couldn't sleep, she got up out of bed and went down stairs. To her surprise the men were still awake. 

They sat at the kitchen table with a glass of wine in hand. "… could be Patron-Minette"

Javert nodded and leaned over to give Valjean a kiss. "Hopefully not, I don't want to find a corpse". They words scared Enjolras so bad she groaned. The two men turned around and saw her. they stared for a bit, then looked at each other Jean nodded and Javert got up from the table, "Excuse me, I believe it is time for me to head to bed". He gave Jean another kiss and exited the room.

Valjean motioned for her to come sit a the table with him and she did. He got up and fidgeted around the kitchen for a while until he came back with hot milk with a smudge of cognac in it. He gave it to her, "It will help you sleep"

She sipped at it. "I am so scared", she confided in him. He looked sad.

"Everything will work its way out", was all he could say because he had no idea what would happen, the Patron-Minette were dangerous, if it was them. She sobbed and he held her tight. Once she had the strength to sit straight up again he asked her what her favorite memory of Joly was to get her mind of the present.

"Probably the time we went to the arcade together, he carried this pack of hand wipes and before I would touch any of the buttons he would wipe them off for me, many people I think would think it was annoying and it can be but it is a part of him I would never change".

"I know what you mean", Valjean smiled at her. "Javert is probably the most rigid cop in the world, but his determination is one of my favorite things about him"

After a few pleasantries Enjolras felt her tiredness sink in, she excused herself and went back to sleep.

***

The next few days went by in a blur, she was either at Cosette's house or at the Musain. Her friends all comforted her and she loved to chat with Jean and Javert, they were truly an adorable couple.

After three days of waiting Javert came home from work with news, "It seems that it was the Patron-Minette who took him, we have an insider who knows were they are located two"

This put a smile on everyone's face but the mood soon faded as the information sunk in. The Patron-Minette were one of the most notorious gangs in all of France, and they loved violence.

Javert continued, "We are going to do the extraction tonight"

***

At about nine pm five to six police officers showed up and Javert let them in. They were in the study for hours. Enjolras tried to find Jean but couldn't, until a voice sounded from behind her

"He'll be down in the basement", Javert said, "He goes down there to pray… and worry". He gave her a small smile. She didn't smile back, could she let this man risk his life for her happiness. Javert recognized the look, Jean wore it on his face all the time, "Don't worry Mademoiselle it will be an elementary task, by the book, they won't even know what hit them". 

She nodded, "When do you leave?"

"In a hour, we just finished organizing everything."

***

The hour went by slowly eventually Valjean reemerged from the basement clutching a rosary. He didn't leave Javert's side not even for a moment. Cosette and Marius were also there keeping her distracted. Then it happened, the grandfather clock tolled the hour and everyone went into silence.

Javert was the first to get up followed by his officers, "We will be back… with another in tow", he reassured. Everyone wished them good luck and they departed.

***

The group of teenagers sat in the study and were soon joined by others, Courfeyrac, Comberferre, and Grantaire. They sat together mostly in silence, occasionally sharing stories or laughs with one another until they heard sirens blaring through the streets.

Valjean was up immediately, he picked up his phone and dialed Javert there was no response. He kept calling and calling still nothing. It lasted like that for twenty minutes until Valjeans phone rang.

"Monsieur Valjean?", it wasn't Javert

"Yes?"

"You are needed at the hospital", Valjean literally ran out the door followed by everyone else.

***

They made it to the hospital in record time, aided by a police escort who recognized the car. As they entered the door all seemed serene with them as the exception. They were met by a few more officers, who they hadn't met before, and taken down the corridor.

They entered a room and Enjolras started to sob, "Joly.." She ran over to the hospital bed and was met with a smile.

"Hello, baby"

She hugged him until her muscles couldn't hold her any longer and she sat in a chair. Everyone was smiling at them even Jean, but something was off about him,  _Where was Javert?_ She thought, before she could say anything a figure appeared in the doorway and snuck up behind Jean giving him a bear hug, "I told you I would be alright".

Valjean smiled and turned to him, "Doesn't mean I won't worry"

She looked towards Joly again and smiled _Everything was going to be alright._

***

A few days later Joly was released. They went home after thanking Javert and his men for their service. As the pulled up to Enjolras' house Joly smiled at her, "I really need a shower"

_Of Course!_ she thought to herself, _same old Joly!_ And for that she was glad. 


	2. After abduction Fluffffffff

Joly was true to his word, as soon as they entered the house he went upstairs and into the bathroom to take a shower. He felt filthy. Enjolras feeling she couldn't part from him followed. He turned the water on and sat under it while Enjolras just watched. There was a big purple splotch on his side and she felt sick.

Eventually he looked at her from under the faucet, his frown turning into a grin, "Would you join me?"

How could she resist. She tore off her clothes and managed to make it into the shower. The warm water fell on her skin and rolled down her curves. She kissed Joly hard on the lips, boy how she missed kissing him.

Joly broke the kiss and stared at her, "You're so beautiful", she started to cry.

"I love you Joly!"

Joly brought her in for a embrace and held her, " I love you Enjolras"

She smiled and pulled back to kiss him again. The kiss grew more passionate until Joly grasped her bottom and pulled lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. He entered her and she moaned. She sank down on him slowly as he eased his hips up. His thrust were slow. They were more focused on kisses than having sex.

"I love you so much, I missed you", Joly said thrusting into her again. She leaned forward and caught his lips conveying all her most passionate feelings for him through the kiss. Soon the thrusts began to speed up, still they were not hurried. Then Joly hit the spot she always enjoyed. She gasped and rocked against him. He smiled knowingly and thrust again, harder and harder. Eventually she climaxed and he followed in her ecstasy.

He set her down and she felt wobbly. She smiled and brought him in for one last kiss.

***

For the rest of the day after the shower and a quick meal they lounged in bed simply snuggling. _Everything is going to be all right_ , she though to herself again, snuggling up against Joly.

***

That night they both fell into a very needed sleep soon though it was interrupted by a scream. Enjolras jolted awake, she turned to Joly.

"Wake up, Joly! Its alright, you're home", she grasped his face in her palms rubbing gently. He didn't wake but he calmed. She tucked herself into his side rubbing his chest with her dainty fingers soothing away the stress of the dream. 

***

For weeks Joly had nightmares but with regular therapy sessions they started to stop. Life was returning back to normal, finally.

Life was normal for about two days when Enjolras started getting nauseous and a weird feeling in her tummy. Finally Enjolras took Joly's advice and went to the doctor.

***

She came home an hour later and Joly could instantly tell something was wrong. He scurried over to her, " Whats wrong?"

No reply. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace, "Joly… we are… going to have a baby"

He pulled back and she was smiling as bright as the sun. "Really?" was all he could respond. She nodded ecstatically. He smiled pure joy radiating from him, "Im gonna be a daddy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took me forever to update!!

They decided to keep the pregnancy a secret until they found the right moment to tell everyone at the same time. Neither Enjolras or Joly knew if they wanted to know the babies sex or keep it a secret until birth, but they had time to figure that out.

***

A few days after they decided to host the anniversary they never got to spend together. They invited everyone from the Musain even Valjean and Javert for how they helped them.

The party had just started and everyone was mingling happily in there groups. Enjolras was unbelievably happy, Joly was sitting beside her, and she kept touching her barely protruding stomach. "Now would be a good time to announce if you are ready", she whispered into Joly's ear. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand before standing up.

He silenced the party and all eyes were on him. "Everyone… Enjolras is pregnant".

Whatever it was she was expecting the reaction to be it was most definitely not what she received. Both Grantaire and Courfeyrac got up, out of there chairs extracted their wallets and each handed Javert 10$ bills.

Enjolras giggled, "You knew!"

"I had my suspicions"

Everyone burst into laughter.

" Before we resume", Joly began again as the laughing died down, "I have one more thing to do". He kneeled down in front of Enjolras grasping her hand and kissing the top of it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. As he opened it he looked into her eyes, "Will you marry me?".

They room was silent, but Enjolras wouldn't have cared if music was blasting she could only focus on Joly, her Joly. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She forgot how to speak.

"Enjolras?"

Everything came back to her. "YES!.. yes".

Joly got up a huge smile across his face and put the ring on her finger, pulling her up for a chaste kiss. Life literally couldn't be better for her than at that moment.

***

The nights festivities continued on into the morning celebrating the engagement and soon to be baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Joly woke up and rolled over to give Enjolras a good morning kiss but found that her side of the bed was cold. It felt as though no one slept there the whole night. He got up his nerves wrecked. He walked out of there bedroom and around the house still he could not find any sign of Enjolras.

"ENJY!" He yelled thru the house trying to find her. He was walking down the hallway when he heard a moan. He followed the noise into the bathroom. 

"Enjolras are you ok?" He asked relief washing over him. Once he saw her face fear flooded back through him. She was lying on the bathroom floor, she looked pale and she was shaking. 

Before he could help here stand and get her warm she pushed herself up and over the toilet. She sat like that for some minutes throwing up whatever was left in her stomach. Joly could do nothing but watch he sank down behind her and held her hair. Even though he thought vomit was repulsive he would do anything for her.

"shh.." He tried calming her. After some time she sank down depositing all her weight on the toilet and he knew the fit was over.

He got up and gently lifted her up into his arms knowing she had barley any strength left and carried her into there room. He pulled back the covers and gently placed her into the bed. He turned to leave and clean up the mess in the bathroom when she grabbed him by the sweatpants.

"Please stay with me" she begged.

Joly leaned down and rested on his knees by the bed. He pressed a kiss to Enjolras' temple. "I will come back my dear, but first I have to clean up the mess in the bathroom".

She let him go and he rose to his feet hastily, eager to get back to Enjolras. Luckily she had made it in the toilet and there wasn't much of a mess.

***

He slide into the quilt beside Enjolras. "Are you feeling any better? Are you nauseous?"

She turned over and leaned into him resting her chin on his shoulder, "No I feel much better now, thank you".

"Were you there all night?", he asked upset at himself for not knowing, for not being there when she needed him.

"For just a few hours", she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Enjolras…", he began to tear up, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you"

He hugged her tighter, "you are never a bother. Please promise me if this ever happens again you will tell me, I want to be there for you. I love you!"

She was slowly drifting towards unconsciousness, "I promise"

He held her until he felt her breathing even, then he closed his eyes continuing to hold her tightly.

***

7 and half months passed and Enjolras was nearing her birthing date. She was massively pregnant and Joly had never been more attracted to her. They spent the days talking about what they were going to call the baby, they created a nursery, and they planned the wedding that was going to take place after the birth. 

Cosette and Eponine were both helping her plan it, they decided to get married at the Musain, where they were introduced. They had picked out a wedding dress and Enjolras was going threw some smaller details with the girls when it happened.

" 'Ponine… Cosette I need your help!", Enjolras stood there traumatized.

"What is it?", asked Cosette as she turned the corner into the library with Eponine at her side.

"I… I think my water broke", she stated as a pain hit her abdomen. She gasped and the girls rushed to her aid setting her on a chair. 

"I'll call Joly", said one of the girls, Enjolras couldn't tell which she was in to much pain.

***

She came out of her daze of pain a few times then it hit her again when she was least expecting it. Joly arrived at the Musain and rushed them to the hospital.

***

Once inside they were rushed into the maternity ward and she was seen to. Joly was told to sit outside. She knew he would be pacing around and stressing like a lunatic.

She worried for him but was more concerned about the baby.

***

Joly waited a hour and a half before a Doctor came out telling him everything was alright and that he could go see Enjolras now. He rushed into a patient room, and smiled towards the bed sitting on the gurney with a bundle in her hands. 

He walked to her and kneeled to be level with the baby, "Is it a girl or a boy?", he asked (they decided for the surprise)

"A little girl", she said smiling.

"What should we call her?"

"Camille", Enjolras said as she smiled down at the baby.

"I like that…", Joly said, "Camille".


	5. Chapter 5

Within a few days Enjolras was allowed to leave the hospital with a warning from the doctor to stay in bed and rest. The days went by in a blur she was so happy. Friends visited often but she was to consumed with her baby girl to pay much attention to anyone.

After only a few days she could see resemblances of herself and Joly in the baby, but Camille had her own interesting personality.

She loved sucking on the blankets, and she slept most the day away, but Enjolras was content to sit, watch, and snuggle her. If she woke up crying Enjolras got her whatever she needed immediately. The baby ate an extraordinary amount for her size, she reminded her of a trashcan. A beautiful trashcan.

***

Joly was tired, but he was also the most happy he had been in his whole life. He did all the chores around the house while Enjolras was on bed rest, making sure she never left the master bedroom.

He could tell Enjolras was absolutely infatuated with Camille. Whenever he walked into the room she was holding her and he couldn't blame her, he was just as infatuated. She was beautiful. She looked just like her mother.

Fierce blue eyes popped out at you and shone like the moon and all the stars. Fiery red hair that matched Enjolras'. Pure pink skin. Dark eyebrows and eyelashes. Spitting image of her mother Joly decided. 

He was truly happy, he loved watching Enjolras with Camille it gave him a sense of security, of family, of a place he could now call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so short and that it took so long to update, I have had a lot of school work plus my extra writing class started recently.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer and the story line will start climaxing again soon beginning with the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

I know it has been forever, Is anyone interested in me finishing this fic? If you are comment, If not i'm going to orphan it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R and R


End file.
